Song of a Rising Star (RWBY AU)
by RinRinLizzie02
Summary: What satisfies the eyes when art doesn't? What makes your heartbeat bump-bump bump-bump when a sporting event doesn't? What will get you to scream at the top of your lungs when you just want to let go? The answer: music. Join the tour as a new star is on the horizon. Will she make it to the Big Time? Tune in and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lights flashed throughout the stadium, the sound of thousands of girls screaming and chanting echoed for a mile around. People from all over the country have travelled to come to this one concert. Music started playing and the crowd cheered for the band that was about to play.

Fog filled the stage as holes in the floor opened up. Four blurry figures rose from the gaps below. The announcer came on the public announcement system, and said:

"_Ladies and gent- well...let's face it, it's mostly ladies here tonight—you are in for a treat. You know them—you most certainly love them—they are the shining stars of the western world and beyond, playing for all of you tonight...Sun Wukong and the Westward Stars!"_

The fog began to disappear, leaving the men visible to the audience. There they stood, ready to perform to their wonderful fans. The screams got louder now as every girl could see their crushes on stage. The four men made their way to their respective spots on stage: Drums, Bass Guitar, Electric guitar and Center stage microphone.

It was time to preform.

A girl with blue hair was sitting backstage, watching the band she loved so much. Of course, her favourite was Scarlet, but her brother Neptune was close second. Scarlet was the boy with deep red hair, shaved on the left side and grown to cover his right eye; he strummed his guitar, tuning it up last second before the band started playing.

When backstage the girl thought she could Fangirl over the band, like she would if she was out there in the crowd of girls they didn't know. Of course, she couldn't act like that around them, they would tease her _way_ too much.

Their manager, however, wasn't a fan of her hanging around the band so much. All he cared about was the image of the band and only wanted them socialising with the best of the best. This girl wasn't that, in his eyes, but he didn't have a choice, however, since it was in the agreement he made with Neptunes mother when they signed them; he hated when family was put over profit.

The girl was sitting on a big box hidden from the crowd, but was situated so that she could watch the concert—which she wasn't. By this point in the show, she had decided to continue with the songs she had been working on. She always dreamed of becoming a famous singer; it's why she applied for _Sterling's Musical Arts Camp _in the summer; A camp made for kids who love the performing arts, with a competition at the end that was a one way ticket to something extra special.

As much as she would love the boys to join her, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against them, since they _are_ famous. At least, if she is on her own, she actually has a chance to win, and possibly get a recording contract. Lionheart would never sign her, though, he didn't like her, _cowardly prick._

She heard the crowd scream as the boys finished one of their songs (they played two or three by her best count.). Now it was time for a quick break, another band would play for a few minutes in the meantime. The girl jumped off of the box and hid the book in her bag while she waited for them with bottles of water.

"Wow, London is an _AMAZING_ crowd!" Sun cheered enthusiastically as they walked towards where Ocean was.

"Thanks for the water Oce." Scarlet smiled, taking a bottle from her hand. Despite having not sang at all for the band's first performance, he'd been left quite parched, and he nearly downed the whole bottle at once. "Ah, pardon that, riffs like that will take it out of you. Man I told you London would be good."

"Yeah! London's the best!" Ocean agreed.

"You two are just biased, Scarlet, you lived here until you were fifteen, and Ocean, you've only _just_ moved back to the U.S.," Neptune laughed. "But, you're right, they are a good crowd."

"Not too bored back here, are you, Ocean?" Sage asked taking some water from her.

"How can I be? I do have some good music to listen to." She grinned.

"Only good? Jeez, so much for being our number one fan, Oce," Sun teased before ruffling his hair up and grabbing a towel. "It's a lot hotter on stage tonight right? It's not just me?"

"No, it's quite hot, I'm surprised you've not taken your top off yet Sun." Neptune laughed, they all knew Sun did have a habit of doing that.

Sun rolled his eyes before throwing the towel at someone walking past. He said, "Oh shut up, let's move. Gotta be back on in five."

The rest of the band nodded. "Bye Ocean!" They called before they were hurried off to the strange again.

Ocean knew they were back to it after the screams got louder. She giggled to herself before going back to her own songs. Ocean had a few that she didn't mind sharing—she was quite musically talented—so not only did she have the lyrics, she had the song sheets written out as well. "_Shooting Stars_…" she whispered, knowing that was the new title of her song. Unfortunately, she couldn't exactly get anyone to listen to her. She was only really friends with the band, and they were far too busy to listen to her. And even then, only Neptune knew about her dream...she really wished she could tell Scarlet, or even Sun, (who had more pull over the manager than the others,) but she didn't want to impose.

* * *

As the concert drew to an end, Ocean was guided to a black limo that was instructed to take she and the band to the hotel they were staying for the night. Ocean had her own room, but the rooms had a door so the five could just walk in and out and be social, but, because the band was performing at two different locations this week, they had to book a hotel that was located halfway from each venue. That would mean a lengthy drive for them all.

Ocean sat next Lionheart, both in silence. It was extremely awkward knowing he didn't really like her, and even more awkward sitting next to each other in the same limo. Her phone was the only thing saving her right now. She was updating her Instagram with a cute selfie she took backstage. Within minutes her phone was blowing up. She may not be famous for singing, but she was known for being Neptune's little sister, so she was famous by association. The comments quickly rolled in:

_So cute; You need to become a model; Gorgeous; #Westward_Stars are lucky to be hanging with a girl like you; I wish I was you; Queen._

The bluenette smiled down at her phone before she noticed one of the comments:

_Selfie while listening to an OK band eh?_ The user was named Sun_Wukong, and he was calling himself "okay?" Just as she went to type her response, Sun plopped himself next to her.

"Seen my comment on your latest post?" Sun asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I _was_ about to respond, but, nah," Ocean said as she locked her phone, even though she was still getting hundreds of notifications from Instagram.

"_Oh, how you hurt me so…Ghosting me._" Sun grabbed her phone and looked at her for a moment before guessing the passcode. "You really need a better password than your birthday," he chimed, Ocean sighed at the remark. "Now...what to post to your story…" A grin formed on all the boy's lips as they grabbed a quick selfie with the rest of the band and shared it to her story, tag lining it: _#Bestboys_

"You're an idiot!" Ocean said as she snatched her phone back from him, but she didn't delete her story—she couldn't, the selfie was already blowing up into the hundreds of thousands, _this is a keeper...even if he is a prick._

"Will you two calm down now?" Lionheart said coldly. Then he pointed his attention to Sun, and said, "Don't forget, you still have another three concerts to perform here at the O2, and then another two at Wembley Stadium. Not forgetting your signings and press conferences, of course."

The smiles Ocean and Sun shown had begun to fade. Sun returned to the other end of the limo with the band, leaving Ocean once again alone with their manager.

The limo pulled up round the back of a hotel for the boys to get in without being seen by many fans. From there, the band made their way to their rooms.

* * *

The hotel wasn't the worst in the world, but it certainly wasn't the best either, on account of the bands manager being a real cheapskate. None could complain about the rooms they had, though; it was amazing what room service would do after hearing a popular band was staying the night. The suite's their guests were staying in were given more care than probably any other room in the hotel. Ocean had to figure maybe they were hoping the band would give the hotel a good review.

As the five entered the boy's room Sun jumped onto the bed and said, "Well, _Mr. Micro-Manager _is sure uptight lately…"

"More than normal." Scarlet chuckled. "I'm jumping in the shower," he announced before walking into the bathroom.

Ocean had walked through to her room and was sitting on her bed. Normally after concerts the boys just like to chill so she tends to leave them be.

"Hey Oce, can I use your shower?" Neptune asked, and added, "Scarlet's in ours, and you know how he likes to use all the hot water..." He got a thumbs up from his sister as a reply. She appeared too busy making notes in her little song book to verbally reply.

Sun popped his head around the door to see what she was up to and got Sage to also come have a look. They couldn't help but wonder what was Oceans fixation with her notebook. And Sun asked as much: "What do you think she's writing about?"

"Maybe things about Scarlet?" Sage mumbled before walking back into their room. Then he said, "It's not nice to spy on her Sun," with a mild hint of sarcasm.

"_But, I wanna know_…" Sun whispered, but he followed Sage and jumped onto his bed. "I'll just have to ask her tomorrow," he said through a yawn.

"Good idea..." Sage said, even though he wasn't interested in the slightest. That was Ocean's stuff, it was none of their business.

By the time Neptune finished his shower, Ocean had fallen asleep with her book open. He walked over and, despite his better judgement and knowing full well Ocean did not want any of them to look through her stuff, he picked the book up to give it a quick read. He had to admit, he was impressed with what she had. "Not bad…" he said with a smile, looking down at his sister before placing the book in the drawer on her night stand. "Now I have a job to do tomorrow," he said, knowing it was time for Ocean's dream to start becoming a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Ocean awoke to the light from the sun shining on her face. She must have fallen asleep before closing her curtains…or getting dressed for a bed for that matter, as she was still in her clothes from the night before. As she was stirring she had a hard time remembering if she had fallen asleep with anything in her hand, she could've sworn there was. Now she was caught in a self-imposed paradox of trying to remember what it was she was holding in her sleep. Then it came to her.

Where's the book? She began to panic as she couldn't find her book. The boys didn't take it, did they? No, they couldn't have, to her knowledge they don't even know it exists. She pulled the drawer on her nightstand out, and there it was. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs as she said, "Neptune must have moved it…"

She was glad to know it was not with the boys, so she closed the drawer and jumped into the shower. After half an hour she came out clean and fresh she chose a set of weather appropriate clothes, they were in England after all. She settled for a white t-shirt, ripped jeans with black tights under (modesty because everyone has their standards), pink boots and a pink coat to match. She pulled the coat out of the wardrobe and walked over to the floor length mirror to take an "Outfit Of The Day" selfie to post later on during the day.

"Knock, Knock..." Neptune said as he slowly opened the door and peeped in to check if she was awake. "Ah, great, you're up."

"Yeah, did you move my book?" She asked as she left her coat on the bed.

"Yeah, it was open on your bed so I moved it before you ruined it in your sleep." Her brother smiled before walking in leaving the door open. "You've got some good songs in there, Ocean. You should really get Lionheart to listen to you."

Ocean shook her head in protest and turned away so she wasn't facing him, angry that Neptune took a look at her book without her knowing. She brushed the invasion of privacy aside, however, and said, "You know as well as I do that he doesn't like me. Plus, the media will make it sound like I'm jumping off of your success…"

Neptune sighed before walking over and grabbing the book. He opened it up to one of the pages listing a song he liked from it, and said, "Empire; It's a pretty good song—why not make it a Westward Stars song and you sing the parts of the girl?"

"That's most of the song Nep-" but Ocean was cut off.

"Exactly! It will be a Westward Stars song technically and get your foot in the door. If Lionheart is too stupid to not sign you, I'm sure someone else will," he said reassuringly. "But first, I need the guys to agree with me."

"Wait, what?"

Neptune explained, "I can't make a song decision without them…" He then rushed out of the room and locked the door so Ocean couldn't follow.

"Hey! Neptune!" She shouted and banged on the door a couple of times before stopping. She didn't want to get noise complaints from others at the hotel. "For god sake…" Why was her brother doing this? She didn't know.

Neptune leaned his whole weight against the door with a huge grin on his face. He knew that the only way Ocean was going to move away from "the little sister" look was they would need to help her out of it.

"What was that all about?" Sage asked the slamming door had woken him up so he wanted to know if he needed to be mad at Neptune or not.

"Okay, so, you guys, I have an idea: Ocean's always wanted to be a singer, even when she was little, it's all she would do. Now that we have become a thing, she's kinda...stopped trying—probably thinking that she'll only ever been seen as my little sister—well, my idea is that me make one of her songs in this book a single, and have her be the featured artist," Neptune said walking over and sitting on the chair in the room. "What do you think?"

"Let's have a read then," Scarlet said with his hand held out. Neptune passed the book over to him and he scanned through it. His eyes widened in both proud shock and wild disbelief, she really is talented, he thought. "What song do you have in mind? I'd rather read one than all of them—Oceans privacy and all."

"It's called 'Empire'—it's mainly female vocals, though. I feel like it would be perfect to get her name out there as a singer." Neptune smiled, he really wanted this to happen.

"'Empire'…ah, found it." Scarlet smiled before reading the song, "It looks good—and it's also our style. Ocean sure is talented; she wrote the lyrics and music."

"Let me see!" Sun snatched the book out of Scarlet's hands before he could say otherwise. After giving it a once-over, he said, "Get your guitar, Scarlet."

"Yes, boss…" He was reluctant to do so, but Scarlet chuckled. After a moment of thought (and a forceful nod from Sun) he went to grab his guitar from the case, and then the pair stood next to each other as Scarlet began to strum the melody on his guitar. Sun held the book out so that they could see the lyrics and music.

Neptune had unlocked the door by now, and let Ocean join them for a little sing-a-long. But instead of getting what he was originally hoping for, Neptune got a rather hard punch to the shoulder.

"You half-brained prick!" Ocean squealed, punching Neptune in the shoulder again. "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"But it will have been worth i- agh…" Ocean punched his shoulder a third time. Neptune turned to Sun and said, "Tell her what's going on before she punches me again." He said this, but Ocean punched him once more, a simple insult to injury.

Sun and Scarlet laughed, and they very well could've left Neptune to be his sister's punching bag, but they needed their bass player for, later on, so Scarlet decided to explain to her.

"Ocean," Scarlet didn't use her nickname, and she immediately knew he was being serious. "Look at this," he brought her notebook up to view, "these aren't just lyrics: these are lyrics and a full list of instrumentals—instruments we play—don't you see? 'Empire' is a hit just waiting to be heard, we all know it…" he stepped closer to the bluenette, who had grabbed her own shoulder out of being flustered, but he continued, "please, Oce, this could seriously be your ticket—don't you want to at least give this a shot?" he asked her, sweeping his hand to the other band members.

Ocean gave it some thought because she really didn't envision this being the way she brought her songs to the group quite frankly. On the one hand: Neptune went behind her back and looked through her book; on the other hand: even if the band would have it, their manager probably wouldn't, he already said himself he'd probably never sign Ocean. But even with the stack of negatives, she knew if she really wanted to have a chance at winning the competition at S.M.A.C. (acronym, because the full name was just too long for Ocean to care enough to say.)

Despite her better judgment, Ocean finally nodded, and she walked over to grab a microphone out of Sun's bag. The band (minus Sage) let out silent cheers and they went to grab their respective instruments: Sun setting up his own microphone, Scarlet on lead guitar, and Neptune on bass. They kept everything set to the lowest volume setting, otherwise, their stay at the hotel would be cut real short. Sun and Ocean took one last look at the lyrics, and once everyone was ready, Ocean began to sing:

"Stand up, sit down—do what I say, for there is a new queen ruling today."

"Oh, oh, oh…" the boys followed.

"What I want is everything—am I not a queen? Why pretend I'm nothing when I stand queen of everything!"

"Oh, oh, oh…"

"Don't be modest—when I run this kingdom, there will be no contest!"

"Oh, oh, oh…"

"If everything I want is wrong, I don't wanna be right!"

"Oh, oh, oh…"

"Sitting high on my throne, in control, this is my kind of life!"

"Oh, oh, oh!"

"And if anyone disagrees...they will fall to their knees!"

"Empire...empire..." she and the others sang.

"Rule over everything, take over everything!"

"Empire...empire..."

"Guards left and right, everyone will feel my might!"

"Empire...empire…"

"What I say is what will go, nobody will ever know."

"Empire...empire..."

"Stacks of gold, in my hold—never shy from being bold."

"Empire...empire..."

"Look around, lonely pass, you are mine, and if you resist...you will see the ground!"

"Oh, oh, oh…"

"My subjects...who am I?"

"Our queen, your Highness."

It was like magic. Quite simply magic. Oceans heart was racing as the four of them played the song precisely how she wanted it to sound. A blissful sense of pride enshrouded her, and she loved every bit of it.

Once Ocean and Sun came to the conclusion of the lyrics, Scarlet stopped playing and put his guitar down. He looked just as ecstatic as the rest of them. He said, "Wow...this was great on paper, but hearing it—wow, just, wow. You've got a really great song Ocean. Why haven't you told us you liked to sing before?"

Ocean blushed ever so slightly from being embarrassed. "Well… I didn't want you guys thinking I was using you."

Then Sage laughed, having done nothing but listen, and told her, "By all means, use us Ocean. You have a beautiful singing voice. Someone will for sure want you."

Ocean became extremely flustered and just nodded her head before retrieving her notebook and walking back into her room. Her heart was racing, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She doesn't normally get stage fright, even it was was just herself and the band. It then dawned on her: this was the first time she had sung in front of Scarlet—that was why she's feeling this way.

The boys all looked at each other confused, Neptune went to go to her room when Sun stopped him. "Maybe it would be best if Scarlet goes. You know, the "best friend"?" Sun nudged his redheaded friend.

"Oh grow up," Scarlet huffed. Before Sun could say another word, he got up and walked into her room, closing the door quietly behind him, and locking it so the others wouldn't try to peep.

Ocean stood before Scarlet with her back turned to him. She was just looking at her own reflection, maybe evaluating herself after what just happened. Or maybe it was something more? Scarlet would be lying if he said there wasn't chemistry between the two. He liked her, she liked him, it was like a certain...thread in a piece of cloth that they shared. Except one thing was still of the matter: the rule Lionheart had of them not dating—that was an issue.

Ocean, knowing Scarlet was there, (because people would have to be pretty dumb not to see someone come up behind them in front of a mirror,) didn't say anything. Feeling his hands move up to her arms was a soothing feeling, one such that replaced the goosebumps she had a second ago with a warm feeling—a relaxing feeling.

"Hey…" Scarlet said.

"Hi…" Ocean whispered softly to him, leaning back into his arms, encaptivated by the feeling of his touch.

"So...you want to tell me why you ran away from our sing along?" He asked softly, caressing her arms as he held her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She girl sighed before turning to face him, all the while Scarlet not letting her go. "I… I didn't want you thinking I was using you guys—you most of all…"

That made Scarlet chuckle. "I'd like to see you try and use me, Princess," he teased, hoping to get her to laugh, or at least smile a little more. Of course, it worked. Ocean rolled her eyes at him with a small grin before hugging him tightly. He asked her, "Now, why did you run?"

"I didn't run…"

"Let me rephrase: why did you leave?" He asked, but was met with silence. Then he had an idea. "Don't make me tickle you to get you to talk...you know I will."

"Okay, okay!" She pushed him away slightly and sighed, it was time to come clean. "I got nervous singing… in front of you."

"Why m-...oh…oh..." Scarlet smirked slightly, "is it because I'm too much to handle?"

"Oh please..." she batted his arm lightly before he pulled her closer to him. Not the most shocking thing, coming from him, but nonetheless, she became flustered. "I mean…it's because…"

Scarlet grinned, seeing her try and figure out how to word what she wanted to say, it was nothing short of adorable. After all, he wasn't a complete idiot; he was fully aware of her crush on him.

"I like you too, Ocean," Scarlet said as he brushed some of her hair away from her eyes. "I want you to feel comfortable around me, okay? I want to hear more of that singing voice you've kept from me for four years."

Ocean had buried her face in his chest the entire time he spoke about him liking her back. Truthfully, she had hoped he liked her back—she was glad he liked her back. He always acted as he did before, but now it was confirmed.

"Can I see you, or will you stay attached to my chest forever?" He teased, slowly running circles on her back with his hand. "You know, if this was the other way around, you'd be calling me a perv." Then he curled his fingers and started lightly digging into her spine, eliciting a laugh from her.

"That tickles!" Ocean giggled softly before looking up at him. Scarlet knew when to stop, and so he did and allowed her to speak. But it was hard to do so when she looked into his eyes, for words had been replaced by sharp and surprised breaths. What could she possibly say? This was the closest either had gotten to each other in years, save for a few hugs. But this was different. This was something more. She had to say so, she knew deep down she did.

"I…I really like you, Scarlet."

"Oh, I know." The redhead leaned down slowly, moving his hands up to cup her cheeks, "but I like you more than just that, Ocean…"

"Y-yeah?" She murmured softly as her hands moved up to where his were. She leaned in towards him more. Her heart began racing faster while she asked, "How much then?"

Scarlet didn't wait any longer. Before even he could give an answer, he pushed his lips against hers. He felt her smile against his lips before he moved in deeper.

Ocean moved her hands up to his hair, running her fingers through it. She was so happy this was finally happening.

After a whole minute of the very sensitive moment between the two, the couple parted slowly, both breathing a little heavy. Scarlet fixed his hair, putting back in the swept part he had it in before, and asked her, "Now, will you be able to sing in front of me?"

"Of all the things you could say after a kiss, you choose that?" Ocean scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. "I mean...we just broke the first rule of Lionheart's contract, and you want it to roll off your shoulder like it was nothing?"

He raised his eyebrows, and before she could get another word out, he kissed her once more, taking her by surprise. With a soft voice, he said, "I love you Ocean." He could see a blush on her cheeks he knew what he did was successful. Just to make sure, he asked her, "How was that?"

"B-better…"

"I'm so glad to meet your standards, Princess," he teased before receiving a hit on the arm by Ocean.

"Oh shut up!" She laughed as she playfully punched him again. Scarlet, not liking being hit by her, lifted her up and over his shoulder. She started laughing very hard as he began spinning the both of them around in circles. "Ha, Ha, Ha, put me down!"

"Gladly...just gimme a moment…" he grinned before walking her to the door, unlocking it and walking into the other room. "I've solved the problem lads."

"Can you put me down now?" Ocean asked, kicking her legs to make it difficult for him to hold her.

"Okay, okay..." And just like that, he dropped her onto his bed with a sly grin on his lips.

Sun and Sage were both smirking, but Neptune didn't seem as impressed with the chemistry.

"Does this mean you two are finally a thing now?" Sun asked, not wanting to wait anymore for the details.

"Well…I haven't asked her out—if that's what you're asking?" Scarlet smiled before winking at Ocean.

"Great, now the flirting is going to be more public…yay" Neptune said sarcastically before flopping back onto his bed. "If you hurt her…" he held his finger up and flicked his thumb forward like the hammer on a gun. Scarlet got the message, and so did Ocean.

"Neptune!" The petite girl's face became flustered, making Scarlet and Sun chuckle. "Please…do yourself a favor, and shut up."

"Oh, Neptune can't handle lo~ve," Sun teased before he nudged Scarlet. "Way to go, by the way."

"Hey, Neptune…" Scarlet smirked, leaning over Ocean and giving her a kiss once more. "Get used to it."

Neither of the Vasilias siblings were pleased with this show of affection. Neptune turned over and growled into his pillow, and Ocean lightly punched Scarlet's arm. "Prick…" she pouted.

Just as the group (minus the Vasilias') were laughing, there was a jolt from the door. Clearly, someone was trying to get in. The group all froze before the boys looked at Ocean.

"Time to go…" Ocean said, knowing exactly who was knocking. She always sounded a little deflated every time Lionheart was with the boys, she wasn't allowed near them. "Another day all by myself…"

She made her way towards the door before someone took her hand. "Not this time, you're staying." Scarlet smiled.

The door opened, and in walked their manager. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. "What on earth is this?! Scarlet, out, of all of you, I'd expect Sun and Neptune to break my rules, not you."

Everyone was shocked, Lionheart rarely looked at Scarlet and Sage. They were the most popular band members. They were in trouble.


End file.
